Dirty
by Jaimiisaholly
Summary: Kagome always shied from her rich family lime light. Now owning her company, she designs gardens. But her old life is returning, when she falls for famous Inuyasha. Not only is the press stirring, so are new feelings, and the fact he's marrying her cousin


**Dirt-y**

_She's the famous daughter of the Higurashi's. Though she shy's from the limelight, it's thrust upon her once more, as she design's a billionaire's garden. With a drunken night and a one-night-stand, she realizes the man is her rarely seen boss. Now not only are thing's getting into the press, so are new feelings, and the fact Inuyasha is marrying Kagome's cousin. KgIn_

**Ages:** Kagome- 21, Inuyasha- 25, Kikyou-26, Sango- 21, Miroku- 23

* * *

Chapter 1

"Sango, I'm not sure if I can do this."

_"Kag's, it'll be alright, I mean you never have to see the guy! All you have to do is create a garden, have fun doing it, and spend a shit-load of money. Plus, you can take breaks whenever you want, and second of all, you're doing this for a billionaire- this will be great background for your company!"_

"Yeah, but he's Kikyou's fiancé.. You know how my cousin is, she's very picky though she pretends to be sweet."

_"So what? He hired you, and he's paying you. I know you're cousin is.. flimsy, being a model and all, but who cares?"_

"I do."

_"Kagome, you know you shouldn't let her get to you. Plus she's never around the place, and if she bitches about the garden, she can talk to me!"_

"I know the only reason you want me to keep this job, is because you hope Kikyou will have a hissy fit and that I'll have a lot of cash to buy you stuff."

_"Did Miroku tell you? Damn him, when he gets home I'll-"_

"Bye Sango."

_"Hey! Come over soon, I want to come to the garden centers!"_

"Yeah, what ever, see you soon."

_"Trip-Kikyou-for-me-BYE!"_

Kagome Higurashi sighed pitifully as she closed her cell phone. A week ago, her famous model cousin, Kikyou, had asked her to do her soon-to-be-husband's garden. For it lacked love, and boy was she right, his land was basically a prairie. There was not even a tree for a mile.

Though she needed the background information, she knew Kikyou was just doing this to get to her. Kagome's family was rich; they were in the modeling and fashion business. Her mother was an older model, who turned to designing clothes, her father a major company owner (he created his own clothing and photography line). Even her younger brother was already hitting the magazine covers, though he was quite down to earth like her. Kagome, well, she was the odd ball. Graced with her mother's beauty, her father's brains, she was stunning.. but, not into trying on clothes, let alone posing for camera's. She was the stick in the mud, the one everyone made fun of. Kagome had not posed for a picture since she was nine, for the last one was dreadful, and made her forever shy from the light.

It was not that she hated pictures; she just felt she was not photogenic. Kikyou took Kagome's weakness to her greatest pleasure, always showing off and giving Kagome magazines. Kagome skipped the family nights, the red carpet entries, the golden globes, and the theater releases. She spent those nights at home, or watching the show live on her family's large flat screen. Her parents often pressured her into coming with them, saying it was not good for the press, let alone their hang out time. Kagome always denied them, and she was sure that one day they'd marry her off. One day they would get their way, have their daughter finally modeling, married, and having beautiful babies.

Pushing away these darkening thoughts, Kagome sighed and leaned against her truck. It was another blistering day in Tokyo, and even with five days gone by, Kagome was just about ready to start the garden. Looking down at her list of plants, she realized dully that she would have to see Sango, and perhaps Miroku as well.

Shutting the tail gate of her truck, she hopped inside and revved the engine. Pulling off the lawn and onto the driveway, she hit the gas and sped down the road. If there was one thing Kagome loved, it was speeding. She often received speeding tickets, which always made her family laugh, for being so press silent; she was quite the trouble- maker.

Grinning, Kagome turned up the music, already tapping her fingers to the beat. After a few minutes of breaking rules on the road, she pulled up to Sango's house.

Sango Akasaka was currently dating her high school sweetheart, Miroku Yan. Sango was a third grade teacher, and Miroku owned a well-known tea house. Despite their conflicting personalities, the couple managed to stay together, and Kagome could not have wished for better friends. The couple knew of Kagome's background, and tried to not question her so much, about her hatred to modeling. For they did not even know what happened, back when Kagome was only nine..

Jumping out of the truck, and poised to knock on the front door—it was suddenly opened, and a man was shoved out, the door slammed behind him. Kagome smirked when she saw Miroku on the ground.

"What did you do this time?"

Miroku sighed, "Apparently, I told you about how Sango wants you to keep-"

"-My job, so she can borrow off me? Yeah, I know."

He groaned before standing up, and knocking pathetically at the door.

"Sango? Sweetheart, please let me in.. You know I love you."

"Screw you!"

He tried another route, "Umm, Kagome's here?"

"Kagome, make sure he's five feet away, when you open the door."

"Aye, aye!" Kagome saluted. "You know the drill, Miroku."

Nodding dully, Miroku took five steps backwards as Kagome opened the front door. Locking it behind her, she headed to the kitchen where her friend was. Sango was leaning against the counter, eating an already half-gone ice cream tub. Grabbing a spoon out of a drawer, Kagome joined her friend in the chocolate ice cream.

"So, uh, you're not really mad at Miroku, are you?"

"Nope."

"Then why throw him out?"

"Felt like it."

"Nice, Sango, real nice."

"I know, can you feel the love?"

"Undoubtedly."

The girls giggled, and Miroku outside had figured their get attention by-

"Miroku!" Sango barked, "Stop throwing pebbles at the window!"

"My lady-"

"Sango, just let the poor man in. He already knows who wears the pants in the relationship." Kagome laughed, watching Sango walk up the window and glare.

"Miroku, the back door is open."

"I love you, Sango!"

"Whatever.."

Kagome jumped up on the counter, and continued to eat the candy.

"I need you help, Sango. I need to buy forty sakura trees, six footers."

Sango bounced over to Kagome, the thought of visiting an expensive place, in her eyes.

"Really now?"

"Yeah." Kagome spoke, "I also need some emotional support."

Sango's eyebrows crunched in confusion, "Emotional support?"

_**D**_

The trio pulled up to Aki No Koe garden center, and Kagome pulled out her plant list. Turning to her friends, she asked Miroku to find someone for assistance, and for Sango to possibly find a plant cart. Once her friends left, Kagome slipped an I.D. on a rope around her neck. It had her picture on it, with her information, and her boss's signature on the bottom in bold. She had not used it before, but from what he said over the phone, she just had to flash it and they would do the rest.

Looking down at her list, and using her photographic memory of her garden plan layout.. she needed about fifty tree's, and one-thousand plants. First, she needed forty sakura trees, six feet high. Second, she needed to find two large pink wisteria trees. Nervously, she entered the center, plants left and right. Looking for a front desk, she began to wander through the open building. For a split second, she turned her head to the side, and accidentally bumped into someone. She fell to the ground, butt first.

Looking up, she saw a nervous teenager.

"I'm so sorry!" He apologized, helping her stand.

"It's alright--" She looked at his name tag, "-Hojo. Hey, _Hojo_, could you help me out?"

"Sure anything!"

Kagome grinned, _'perfect.'_

When Sango found her friend, she already had warmed up to the staff. Seven googily eyed teenagers surrounded her, holding potted plants and lifting small trees. Stifling a laugh, Sango walked up to her friend.

"Got some admirer's, eh?"

Kagome blushed, "They all just came out of no where."

"Alright then, **boys**!" Sango ordered.

The teenagers stood tall.

"I want you to get me forty sakura tree's, on the double! Try to loading them up as well, we'll probably need to borrow a truck."

The boys looked from Sango to Kagome, as if asking for approval. Kagome nodded her head, and the boys dropped everything and high tailed it. Kagome's face darkened with blush.

"I can't believe they're all so keen on helping me."

"What can you expect, you're gorgeous!" Sango teased, poking her friend in the side.

"I'm fine with the beauty part, just as long as they don't realize I'm a _Higurashi_." Kagome whispered.

The girls watched from a distance as the boys carried and loaded trees, into the garden center's rent truck. Miroku was also helping them load it, and he winked at the girls. Seeing as how all the hard work was almost done, all forty- two trees loaded, the pair went to find the cashier desk. An young woman sat at her till blowing bubblegum and staring into space. Once seeing that she had customers, she stood up.

"Can I help you with something?"

Kagome nodded, "I would like to pay for those trees loading up there." She pointed to the several teens.

"She has forty, six-foot, sakura saplings, and two wisterias, seven-feet each." Sango spoke.

"Alright then," The girl turned to her register, typing up the order on her computer.

"It comes to 200, 132 yen—how would you like to pay for that?"

Kagome nervously lifted her I.D. to the girl, who looked at her strangely before gazing at the I.D. The girl's eyes went wide, and her mouth opened in shock, her gum falling out.

"I'm so sorry!" The girl gushed, instantly typing something on the computer.

She rushed around the counter, and bowed instantly at the girls.

"Did you want some free bottled water, Fiji, perhaps?"

Sango and Kagome looked at each other in surprise, what had gotten into this girl?

"Oh! How about some coffee?" The girl clapped her hands happily together, bowed quickly and sped off.

"Who is this guy you're working for, again?" Sango said curiously.

"I'm not sure." Kagome spoke, "I don't even know his name, Kikyou just calls him **Inu-baby**."

"Inu- baby?" Sango snorted, "How.. her."

"Yeah, I know, and I don't ever see the guy, so why bother to know his name?"

"Well you should at least, you're cousin is marrying him- plus he is paying you."

"I guess, I mean, if I do see someone at the mansion, I better at least know him apart from a servant."

Sango hooked arms with Kagome and laughed, "It'd be funny though."

Kagome only smiled back.

_**D**_

"Sir, I have a message for you."

"What is it, Yuri?"

"You were just billed by the Aki No Koe garden center."

Inuyasha Tsuaka's head perked up, his long silver hair moving. It must be Kikyou's cousin, the one he had hired to do his land. He had to admit, from the pictures of her work, Kikyou had a really talented cousin. Kago, or Kiigom, or whatever her name was.

He pressed a button on his phone, "And?"

"The bill was for.. 200, 132 yen."

Inuyasha's amber eyes widened, "Are you fucking kidding me?"

"No, Sir. And that's just the cost for some trees, apparently that's just for your entrance."

"Yuri, cancel all meetings today, and tell Kikyou to meet me at Kouga's."

"Yes, Sir."

He stood away from his desk, stretching his arms, and rolling his shoulders. Grabbing his suit jacket, he threw it on and turned off the computer. His golden eyes glimmered in the office light, as he walked out of the room, the thought of some hard liquor on his mind; along with his expensive female gardener.

_**D**_

"Okay, I'll admit, when you said emotional support, this is not what I had in mind."

With some dirt on her nose, Kagome looked up and grinned. Once they had brought all the trees to the mansion, they instantly started to map out the plan on the grass. Not even seconds later, the trio was digging large holes at the mansion entrance. Sango groaned as she stood in her hole, leaning tiredly against her shovel.

"Aww, common Sango, isn't this fun?"

"Digging holes is not fun." Sango pouted.

Miroku grinned as he jumped out of his pit, walking up the girls with a grin.

"Just think how dirty we're getting!"

"You were always dirty, hentai."

Miroku's eyes glittered, "And after we can have a water fight, to cool down and clean up."

The girls ignored the last comment, and returned to finishing up the holes. The two large wisteria trees were at either side of the driveway, and on each side the sakura trees followed in line. Kagome put a hand to shield her eyes from the sun, and gazed down at the start of the drive, where the wisterias were.

"You know, I really am starting to like this, this house is going to be really beautiful- I think I might get jealous." Kagome joked.

"Hey, Kag's?" Sango spoke up, "For water features, what are you planning?"

Kagome grinned and pulled herself out of the hole, "A large pool with water features, which filter it; along with a flowing water garden, traditional Japanese style."

"I'm so jealous!"

"Hey, girls!" Miroku called, looking over to them. "How about we clean up, and go to a bar to celebrate?"

"Miroku." Sango said, walking over and kissing him, "That's the best thing you've said all day!"

"Alright, I give in. But first we should just plant the last three trees, and then we can go to a club."

"Which one should we hit?" Sango asked, walking towards a sakura tree.

Kagome grabbed the branches, while Sango took the base of the tree.

"How about that Yonaga club?" Sango suggested.

"Sure, sounds good, and no press there. They're too expensive and give high punishments for photographers."

_**D**_

Inuyasha sat at his friend's bar, the Yonaga, waiting for his fiancé to show up. Kouga, the owner and his high school friend, walked up to Inuyasha and sat down. Kouga Hiroshi was in his late twenties, already had a famous business, and was very popular with the women.

"Having fun?" Kouga joked.

"Hardly," Inuyasha replied back, finishing his beer. "I've been here for an hour, and still Kikyou isn't here yet."

Kouga looked around the bar, particularly to a pair of girls dancing.

"You know there are always others-"

"You know, I'm going to get married in the spring." Inuyasha reminded.

Kouga sighed, "Man, every since this girl came into your life, you've been different; before you were so care free and happy. You're not even married yet, and you're girl is beating you down with a whip. I never did like her-"

"Kouga." Inuyasha warned, growling slightly.

His friend held up his hands in defense, "I'm just saying, Inu, look at what she's done to you."

"Yeah, well, it's just a faze. You know how crazy women get over wedding plans."

Inuyasha looked at his friend, who was not paying attention. Following Kouga's gaze, he realized his object of attention was two girls. Before Inuyasha could make a comment, Kouga got up from his bar seat, and walked over to the dancing women. Even with all loud music, foggy air, and moving lights, Inuyasha could still hear what they were saying. Kouga confronted a girl, who had long black hair and brown eyes. The other had light brown hair, which was tied up into a pony-tail. Uninterested, Inuyasha turned around and placed his forehead against the table.

After a few minutes, a light hand tapped his shoulder. Hoping it was Kikyou, he looked up. Instead of those familiar blue eyes, he stared into a chocolate pair. The woman nervously smiled at him, and said something. With the live band, and fatigue body, Inuyasha did not hear her. Realizing she did not speak loud enough, she leaned forward, her thin black top revealing her chest slightly.

"You friend asked me to get you!" She smiled.

Turning, he saw Kouga waving and pointing to the VIP room above the dance floor. Looking back, Inuyasha saw the girl holding out her hand.

"Are you going to come?" She yelled.

Giving in, Inuyasha joined her. If Kikyou came, she would probably easily find him, plus he had his cell phone on.

He followed this new girl up the side stairs, her golden mini skirt rising as she moved. Even her glittering black tank top, did nothing for his imagination. The girl was really attractive, and Inuyasha felt something stir in him. It had to be the alcohol, he agreed upon, once his pants tightened. Trying to ignore the girl's rolling hips; he looked at her feet, which were in strappy black heels. Even the long straps ran up her legs.. No, he loved Kikyou, and that was that.

Finally, what seemed hours, they reach a large platform. A bodyguard stood in front of the door, holding it open as the girl strode through. Maybe it was not his drinks, for even the guard eyed the girl's creamy skin. Kouga sat around a large booth, the two girls on either side of him, and a man beside the brunette.

"Kagome convinced you then?" He grinned, his fangs showing.

Kagome, so that was that scrumptious girl's name? Inuyasha slid beside Kagome, being overly careful to not touch her. She was the only one who did not notice this, for the other males grinned.

"Careful now, my Kagome is off limits." The other man spoke.

"Miroku!" Kouga laughed, wrapping a buff arm around Kagome. "What about me?"

"Not even you." The brunette spoke, her eyes slightly narrowed.

"Why overly protective?" Inuyasha asked randomly.

The couple looked at him, their drinks and fun gone for the moment. They became serious.

"Because, she's Kagome." Mirkou spoke, scratching his head.

"And we're trying to make sure, no jerk plays with her heart." The other woman spoke.

Kagome smiled nervously, shedding Kouga's arm off, "It's alright, Sango."

Sango grumbled before she sipped her beer. Mirko just smiled, pulled his lover towards him, and she willingly leaned. Kagome just smiled and sipped from her Martine glass. Kouga clapped his hands, collecting everyone's attention.

"How about we cheer up the mood, all drinks on the house, and let's go have a pool game!"

Everyone agreed, and sliding out of the booth, they walked over to the pool table. Kagome grabbed a stick off the rack, and started to chalk the end.

"I'll warn you, I may not look it, but I'm one hell of a player." She smiled, as Inuyasha walked up to the table.

He lifted an eyebrow flirtatiously, "Oh, is that right? Shall we have a wager than?"

"Like?" Kagome asked.

The rest of them watched, smirks growing on their faces. Inuyasha followed them.

"A piece of clothing, for each game lost—and 1000 yen for each game won."

Kagome smiled mischievously, and nodded, "You're on."

They shook hands. Inuyasha looked over to her protective friends, "Any disagreements?"

Sango snorted into her drink, "No, Kagome never loses."

"Well, we're going to have to see about this then. You ready, Miss Kagome?"

The seductive woman leaned forward, showing a bit of skin, and successfully broke the triangle of balls. Inuyasha's eyes slightly widened, watching three solid balls go down the drain. Kagome's brown eyes flicked up at him.

"Anytime you are, Mr. Inuyasha, and you are stripes."

The first round, Kagome killed, and Inuyasha pulled off his jacket. Second round, Inuyasha lost, and dropped his white button up shirt (which also had his cell phone). Third round, Kagome was up 3000 yen, and Inuyasha lost his shoes. Fourth, the others left to go dance, Inuyasha lost again, giving up his black socks. Fifth round, 'by sheer dumb luck', Kagome lost by one point, and lost her shoes. Sixth round, they both started to drink too much, and just hit the balls around randomly. Round seven never came, because the pair was drunkenly laughing too hard at something ridiculous.

"No seriously, who ever came up with a thong was me-messed!" Inuyasha laughed hysterically.

Kagome nodded, out of breath, tears of laughter streaming down her face. The pair was lying on the floor, still holding the pool sticks. Kagome held hers up, and hit Inuyasha's, since he had it leaning on his knee.

"Light savers!" Kagome cried, trying to stand.

"May the force be with you!" Inuyasha cried childishly, hitting her raised weapon.

Kagome was still laughing, and she pathetically hit back. Grinning, Inuyasha played along with her, realizing he had not had this much fun in a long time.. The man looked at his new found friend, noticing how bright her eyes were, and how her smile was always there. Inuyasha lowered his weapon, watching Kagome slink back down the ground in mock defeat. Kikyou never did this, never had such childish games, if there were any games, it was things like Poker, or betting on horses. They did not have silly games of hide and go seek, like they used to, or even watching old Disney movies (which he loved to do). Was Kouga right?

Inuyasha looked at Kagome, who was trying to make a carpet-angel drunkenly. She just laughed happily, saying how she missed doing this when it was winter. Kagome must have realized Inuyasha was not playing with her, for when she looked up, he seemed lost in thought.

"Are you that depressed because I whipped you at Pool?" She questioned, thinking that was his problem.

He looked down at her, seeing her legs slightly red from the rug burn. Her golden skirt had rose up, and he saw a peek of red underwear. Kagome's hair, which had been perfectly pin-straight, was ruffled, as if from a pair of hands. Her cheeks were flushed from her drinks, and her intoxicated eyes wavered slightly. She was adorable.

Inuyasha dropped the pool stick on the ground, walking over to the girl. Leaning on his knees and crawling forward, he stopped once he stood above her. She smelled of rum and sakura's blossoms. Inuyasha froze, his mind malfunctioning, knowing that he was marrying soon, and how amazing this girl would taste if he kissed her. However, he did not have to choose.

Kagome raised herself up, one arm wrapped around his neck, the other supporting her from behind. Warm wet lips instantly captured his, and within seconds she pulled away, the hot tingling feeling gone. Inuyasha gazed at her, breathing loudly through his mouth.

She quickly pushed him off her, grabbed her heels, and scurried out of the room. Inuyasha only caught on, once he saw her form leave the room in a hurry. Without thinking, Inuyasha ran after her, only wearing his black dress pants. Drunk as she was, Kagome fled quickly down the steps. Only once she had reached the bottom, Inuyasha grabbed a hold of her waist.

Knowing who it was, she squirmed. Inuyasha's grip did not fail, and he wrapped his arms around her tightly.

"That.. that was my first kiss." She mumbled to herself.

Inuyasha spun her around, "What did you say?"

Kagome's head lifted, and she looked at him with glazed eyes.

"That was my first kiss." She repeated.

He was not sure of what to say, so he stayed silent; unknown to the pair, back upstairs in his shirt pocket, his cell phone was vibrating..

"I guess it wasn't that important.. it's only a kiss after all." She continued, looking at his lips rather than his eyes.

Inuyasha slipped his hand under her chin, raising her head to look at him.

He spoke first, "Then you won't mind."

"Mind what?" She asked curiously.

"This."

His lips pressed hotly against her, that same amazing electric feeling, filling her body to the core. Something children thought was gross was so _good_. The feeling of it, the texture, the heat.. it was intoxicating, and she wanted more. Kagome pressed herself closer to him, her hands gripping his bare shoulders in pleasure. Inuyasha broke them apart, running out of breath, and fearing Kikyou was near by. Kagome's transfixed eyes stared up into his amber ones, wondering silently why he stopped kissing her. Looking around them quickly, he helped her up the stairs, almost forcibly pulling her to the room. He quickly slammed the door shut.

Inuyasha instantly grabbed her by the hips, and fiercely tugged her to him. Groaning, feeling her back against his front, he spun her around. Kagome looked up, and in the heat of the moment, Inuyasha captured her lips once more. Inuyasha pushed her against the door, placing his hands on either side of her head, his lips still consuming hers.

Back downstairs, Kikyou previously walked past a pair making out, disgusted, she turned around and had decided to leave the bar.

Kagome's fingers threaded through Inuyasha's hair, liking how soft his silver hair was. Her fingers curled tightly, as he moved and deeply frenched her. Kagome had never felt like this, a hot fiery feeling, swimming through her body. Inuyasha released her mouth and began to ravish her throat, nipping and sucking soundly. Though his teeth bit hard, the feeling of it all was exciting. Kagome's won-ton body never wanted to leave him. She huffed loudly, that electric feeling between her legs, really starting to tease her. His lips returned to hers, and slowly his hands weaved around her, sliding under her butt. In one swift motion, he lifted her up and her legs tied around him.

This scandalous feeling submerged her, and for once in her life, Kagome did not care if the world saw her. All she wanted was this man, just him, all of him. Inuyasha rubbed against her hard, earning a moan from Kagome. Knowing where this was headed, Inuyasha pulled out his car keys. Less than an hour later, Kagome was successfully in his bed sheets, and they started a game that would last all night..

_**D**_

When she awoke, her bare legs were wrapped in silk sheets. She heard her cell phone going off, the reason of her waking up. Groggily, not recognizing the room, she crawled drowsily off the bed. Kagome ruffled through a pile of clothes, the sound of her phone louder by the second. Feeling the familiar plastic, she flipped open the phone.

"Moshi moshi?" She croaked.

"_KAGOME! WHERE ARE YOU?"_

The girl's eyes slightly widened, and she rubbed them tiredly.

"I dunno," She spoke.

A large window was to her right, "Hey, Sango, hold on-"

"_WHAT? KAGOME-!"_

Placing the phone to her sheet covered chest, she wobbled over to the window. Looking out it, the sun blinding her, she placed the phone to her ear. "Well, from what I see out this window.. I am somewhere up high, uh, there's lots of grass, and I can see the city down the driveway. It looks like I'm somewhere expensive."

"_Kagome! Listen to me? Last night, do you remember getting drunk at the club, and meeting Kouga and his friend?"_

"Pssh, yeah." Kagome laughed, "I earned almost 5000 yen that night—hey, it's in my bra—wait."

Kagome pulled off the silk sheet, and looking down, she realized-

"Sango! I'm naked! _Oww_, and my legs hurt!"

"_Oh dear lord.."_

Kagome, getting nervous, wrapped the silk around her recklessly. Looking around her, she saw a king size mahogany poster bed, sheets twisted around another breathing body. A sudden thought hitting her, she looked back at the clothes pile on the floor, and gripped her chest through the silk.

"Sango!" She whispered furiously, freaking out. "I think I lost my virginity!"

"**WHAT**_? KAGOME! WHERE ARE YOU, AND WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU-"_

Kagome's eyes widened as something hit her _hard_, rushing back over to the window, she gazed out it. Sure enough, there down the long driveway, were forty newly planted sakura trees.. Having a mild heart attack, she pressed the phone back to her ear.

"_-VIRGINITY! KAGOME, GET OUT-"_

"Sango, I lost my virginity to Inuyasha.. Kikyou's fiancé!"

* * *

Please review! I love reviews, and I promise to explain anything confusing! I'm hoping for at least 10 reviews, please. 

_**Jaimiisaholly ©**_


End file.
